Wendigo (Venture)
Wendigo is a Vepturegeng member in Venture: Breathtaking Fear. Background Wendigo is considered "the outright most violent of the Vepturegeng" (which says more than you think). He acts subdued, cool and efficient on the outside, but is actually bitter, and paranoid (with great reason). If a god stayed on his good side, all would be well, unfortunately his good side was also absent. Get on his terrible side and he would ruin you, your house, your tribe, even your universe, for his own spiteful amusement. Because he lost his logical side to Clip, his chaotic side became impossible for him to control. He particularly hated wanted to kill Count Lionel because he was the one responsible for splitting Clip from him. The only one who he liked was Tracer, as Wendigo considered him too dim for scheming. Before abandoning the Trackers, Wendigo completed a quest involving the retrieval of an ancient tablet, but he hid it away rather than turning it in to the Trackers; when the Poachers catch up with the Vepturegeng, Wendigo has a bargaining chip for himself. Wendigo has the Vapor Strength of Saliva, though he can only activate it by combining his strength with that of another Vepturegengster. He can also fire bullets from his Clout Goggles. His other powers included: a just amount of power, resistance drowning in ocean water, and the ability to gain strength that he had been attacked with for a short time. Wendigo is equipped with a Water Harpoon Gun that can pull him through the tides, its other end being a chainsaw that could hurl Water Knives. He also uses an Energy Crossbow. Tropes * Hair-Trigger Temper: He is able to present a cool exterior, but keeps his anger and paranoia bottled up inside him. Until being revived by Perdita, his sapience helped keep it under control, though. * Chainsaw Good: His Water Spear Gun has a saw on one end. * Harpoon Gun: His Water Harpoon. * Power Parasite: Wendigo can briefly absorb the powers of individuals in close proximity to him. While he can only store them for a one hour, he can even combine those powers together for combo attacks. * Psycho for Hire: Wendigo stands out among this group of punks, always being the first to suggest murdering pedestrians and being done with it. Funnily, he is also the only one who did not betray Serpent at some point. * Took a Level in Dumbass: Being revived by Perdita cost him the smartness that made him a Genius Bruiser in the past, forcing him to rely only on brute force and rage to get ahead. Like Tracer, he is no basic brute, but even he admits he has lost his intellectual edge and has made it his goal to get it back. Quotes : “''You can always tell when Serpent is lying. His mouth opens.” : “''Stupid buttocks." : “''Chicken, heh. BUCK, BUCK, BUCKAAAAAAAAA!” : ''"The others are horrified by your fury, but you should not be. If they are too decrepit to stand up to you, then that means you are meant to command them."